Banished
by Lost Phantom
Summary: Arthur has killed Francis and is to have his wings removed. Will Alfred save his love, or go down with him in a foolish act to be a hero? Rated T for France and language used. USUK. Warning: My friend has read this and was near tears at the end. Enjoy This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1: What happened?

"Arthur Kirkland, you are here by renounced of your title of Guardian Angel. Your wings shall be ripped from your back in two days time and you will dissolve."

"No!" Alfred shrieked being held back by two buff security guards, "He did it to protect me! Artie wouldn't kill someone-"

"Silence! He killed an innocent angel, he must pay the price!" God's voice boomed across the white clouded room, his desk slowly turning dark gray. Arthur shed a single tear as all the voices around him began to fade away. _I didn't mean too. I remember what happened, but I don't know why I killed him._

Just the day before, Francis was crawling closer to a tied up Alfred, who was crying silently, silver duck tape across his mouth.

"Ohohohoho~ Just sit there quietly Alfred, not like you have much of a choice." He said in a thick French accent. "It will be over soon enough. Try and explain what happened to Arthur, if you can." He laughed again. Alfred was trying to loosen the rope around his wrist that held him to the post of his bed.

A shot was heard and blood formed in the center of Francis' back, right between the now blood splattered white wings. He turned and saw Arthur in the doorway, angel gun in his hand with smoke still emanating from the guns muzzle. "You tea-drinking bastard!" The French man growled as he faded into nothing.

Arthur rushed to his loves side. "Are you alright?! Did that bloody frog get you?" He asked in a worried toneas he ripped the duck tape off Alfred's face.

"OW! That hurt like hell, Artie!" He whined, eyes beginning to water. "No, you came just in time. I'm sorry, I-I wasn't much of a hero, was I?"

"Idiot… I'm just glad that you weren't… taken… by that wanker." Arthur finished untying the rope and stood up, blushing slightly. "There, you are free now."

"Thanks, Artie!" Alfred shouted as the Englishmen left the room and ran out of the house.

_I had no choice, that perverted frog nearly got my lover._ Arthur was taking his final looks around the majestic land known as heaven. All the cloud buildings and the other angels rushing around to finish their days work so they could go home and relax. _I only have two days, I just wish I could have more time to spend with Alfred before I have to leave…forever._


	2. Chapter 2: Changed Time and Date

"Hey, Artie! Wait up!" Alfred shouted as he flew into Arthur at full speed. They fell right next to each other (to Arthur's relief), landing in the soft clouds. Alfred rolled onto his side. "So, you only have two days left here?" He questioned, staring into his forest green eyes.

"Yeah… I don't want to leave that soon. I can't change what God has decided, though."

"The punishment could have been less painful to watch, though"

"What do you mean 'less painful to watch'? They tear off my wings and I disappear, just like th-"

"You don't get it! You don't just go 'poof' after your wings are torn off! You get thrown from the edge of heaven and dissolve slowly, making it seem like you are falling for an eternity!" Alfred screamed, tears streaming down his face from both anger and pure sadness from the image of Arthur falling, alone, toward the earth.

_Did God mention that? I must have missed it when I was having that accursed flashback._

"I don't want you to go through that sort of pain." He whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Come here, Al." Arthur said as he sat up and held his arms out to give the American a hug. Alfred scooted closer and gave the hug, instead of excepting the one he was offered. Arthur put his arms down and waited for Alfred to let go. When he did, Arthur had to regain the breath that was squeezed out of him. "At least I have two days."

At that moment, the less buff of the two security guards came up behind Arthur and grabbed his shoulder. "Arthur Kirkland," He said with God's pounding voice, "your date has been moved to tomorrow at noon, for having an angel gun in your possession."

Alfred stood up and brought his fist inches from punching the angel in the face, but was paralyzed in that position for a few seconds. He slowly lowered his arm to his side.

The angel relaxed and looked around in confusion. He removed his hat to reveal snow white hair and crimson eyes, Gilbert. He looked at Alfred and smiled. "Hey! Is Birdie home?" He asked like nothing had just happened.

"Yeah… Matthew is at my place right now…" Alfred said with suspicion in his voice, as well as confusion.

"Danke, see you later!" And with that, he walked off.

"This isn't good…" Arthur stated. Alfred turned to him.

"Is that really all you can say!" At that moment, a letter appeared in front of Alfred.

Alfred F. Jones

Rank: Guardian Angel

Please come to my court house **Immediately****. **I have something to discuss with you.

-God


	3. Chapter 3: Alfred, you idiot

**A.N.: Sorry about these major fail chapters. This was originally going to be a one-shot but I wanted to split it into chapters in the end. Thanks for reading anyway! P.S. incase you didn't know this already, I don't own Hetalia.**

"What does it say?" Arthur questioned, trying to look at the note.

"I need to go to the court house… now." Alfred glanced at the great white building that could be seen from just about anywhere in this clouded paradise. _I hope Artie can't tell how scared I am. I don't want him to think I'm a wimp, but the most amazing hero in this world!_

"Bloody hell… Alright, lets go."

They walked up to the building in great fear, hand-in-hand. Looking at each other for a little comfort, they pushed the heavy doors inward. A low creak resonated through the room. The comfort and safety they felt left when they parted hands and a security guard grabbed Arthur's arm to keep him from following. The angel adjusted the navy blue hat, revealing the sky blue eyes. Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. You aren't going to like this. I was hoping you wouldn't come." He commented sympathetically. Arthur went completely pale and looked to Ludwig in shock.

"No…not him! He shouldn't have to suffer the same fate!" Arthur shouted, but Ludwig didn't give any sign of reassurance that it wasn't true. Tears began to work their way to blur his vision. _Why! It's not fair! It's not…_

"Alfred F. Jones," The American flinched hearing his full name bounce off the walls of the court, "do you know why you are here?"

"I don't, sir." Alfred replied, though he was shaking to the point that Ludwig was walking closer just incase he needed to be caught. _Damn it! Arthur must be worried about me, but I really am fine! I'm the hero! Hero's don't cower in fear like this!_ He continued to mentally yell at himself and calmed his shaking a bit.

"When I control a persons mind, I can feel the pain they receive, so technically you almost punched me in the face when I controlled that guard, what's his name? Gilman?" He looked like he was trying to figure out what his name was, but shrugged and continued to speak to Alfred. "Due to this fact, you are no longer a Guardian Angel and your wings will be removed in two weeks. You know all the other parts to the wing removal from Arthur's case, correct?"

"Yes, sir." _I can't think of anything else to say. I wish I could go back into the past and change it so that both myself and Artie wouldn't be in this mess I created! _He stared at the ground in shame of all he had done.

"Get out of my sight." God waved his hand, causing enough wind to cause everyone else in the room to take a step back.

"You git!" Arthur yelled as he slapped Alfred with enough force to leave a red mark on his left cheek. "Now we will both be banished from heaven!"

Al looked at him sadly. _I have no idea what I will do for those two weeks after tomorrow. It will be a haunted nightmare as I remember all the good times we had together. I mean, I'm losing the love of both my life and afterlife! _Tears began to form in his eyes.

"It's getting late, Alfred_. _I think we should both start heading ho-" His sentence was cut short when Alfred pulled him into a passionate kiss. Arthur stared in shock at first but soon began to kiss back. When they parted, Alfred was crying, his sky blue eyes sparkling brightly from the tears. _He looks so cute like that. Like a small child that scrapped its knee._

"I don't want you to leave Arthur. I-I-I will be left a-alone for two weeks just thinking about you and how you must have…and how alone you were as you…" He whispered as tears fell faster making it so he couldn't speak through his sobs. Arthur pulled him into his arms and softly stroked the dirty blonde hair.

"It will all be okay, Al. I promise we will meet again, either in another world, or in the memories of time." Arthur said soothingly.

"I hope we are still lovers in that other world." Alfred sniffled. "I-I guess I will see you tomorrow." He kissed Arthur on the cheek and began his walk home.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad dreams, Good morning

_I can't believe myself! If I hadn't kept that angel gun then I wouldn't be in so much trouble! I probably wouldn't have killed Francis . And Alfred… he wouldn't be left crying._

Arthur's eyes were a dark as he slowly crept up to his home; thinking about his crying, blue eyed angel lover. He got inside and went straight to his room and flopped onto the bed, face first, the gentle feathers breaking the impact like the clouds outside would do when you fell. He cried softly into his pillow, remembering how sad Al was. He slowly drifted into a painful sleep.

Alfred was in a restless sleep, waking up every hour or two. Arthur was on his mind, nightmares of the Brit falling into an abyss of darkness. Each time, Alfred heard a crunch of breaking bones before he woke up in a cold sweat. One dream gave him an idea of how to make sure his beloved Arthur wasn't in as much pain.

_Maybe I can do that tomorrow. Just wait, Artie, we don't have to remain apart._

"I'm an amazing hero, Artie. Just wait, I will prove it tomorrow at noon." ALfred mumbled with a smile and dozed into a peaceful slumber.

Arthur woke with a start, looking around to see his slightly brightened room. The sun slowly rising outside was changing the sky's colors from midnight blue to the red-orange of sunrise, the clouds a cotton candy pink A heavy knocking of emergency sounded against his cloud door, gentle yelling resounding from the other side.

"Arthur, Arthur! Hurry up and get out here! We should watch the sunrise together!" The familiar voice kept saying. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but he was glad to hear the loud, yet gentle voice. He had only been dreaming about falling, a crimson liquid falling from his back, making wings of blue sky and blood. Each and every time he would feel the impact of the ground when his soul returned to his body from the realistic dream state.

"Alfred, calm down, I'm coming."

The sun was hiding behind a cotton cloud, making it look like the sunrise you would see in anime.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alfred whispered.

"Yes…"

Alfred went behind him and rapped his arms around the thin waist. He put his chin on Arthur's shoulder. "I don't want you to leave. I have a feeling that it will be noon before we know it."

"I know…" He whispered back, "I wish I could reverse time and make sure I never had that angel gun."

"Where did you get it anyway?"

"Feliciano. He was in a panic and his brother was chasing him. He gave it to me and said 'don't let Lovino get this back!' and he bolted." Arthur commented.

" Arthur~! Alfred~! Ve~ I made something for you guys~!" Feliciano called, running towards them with Ludwig trailing behind. " Well, I didn't actually make it, I found it at the gates~!"

The energetic Italian stopped in front of the two and began to dig around in his letter bag. " I also have a letter for you, Alfred. Ve~? Who is Matthew~?" He brought out an envelope with a maple leaf on it and a polar bear postage stamp. He shrugged and handed it to Alfred.

"Anyway~! This thing I found at the gates is a peacock feather~! Isn't it pretty~? I wanted you two to have it~." He handed the blue, green, gold, and violet colored feather to them. All the colors were shining vividly, like a little rainbow in their hands. But towards the bottom, the feathers were a blood red. A reminder of what was to come.

"Thank you… I guess." Arthur said sadly, staring at the feather with sorrow in his eyes.

"Ve~? What's wrong? You don't like it~?"

" No, that isn't it."

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's arm and began to drag him across the cloud ground, whispering the details of why Arthur and Alfred were a little upset at the moment. He didn't pay attention and waved happily to the pair.

"He really is clueless, isn't he?" Alfred whispered, waving back.

"Yeah…"

Just as Alfred suspected, time flew by. At eleven-o' clock, wrote a note for Matthew.

_Dear Matthew,_

_This will be the last thing you hear from me. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you._

_Please don't forget about me, even though I have forgotten about you so often._

_I won't be coming home._

_Good-bye forever,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

He sighed and posted it on the door. Walking off with his head hanging low, he made his way to Arthur's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Dissolving Together

The cloud door was storm grey, a sign of what was to come. _Knock knock_… no answer came. No movement inside. Nothing. A small crash sounded in the background.

"Arthur? Are you here?" Alfred pushed the door open gently, peaking around the corner to see inside. "No…" He opened the door the rest of the way and glanced around in horror. Just about everything was knocked over, glass broken in pieces on the floor with blood on it's clean surface. It was fresh.

"Arthur!" He franticly searched the rooms. "Arthur! Arthur, please answer me! Artie…" Tears streamed down his face as he slowly fell to his knees, hugging his sides. "I-I must have b-been t-to l-late…" Alfred whispered to himself, but heard a slight yell.

"Bloody Hell, Alfred. Calm down." Arthur said, strolling out of the bathroom, adjusting the cloth he wrapped around his hand.

Alfred quickly hugged Arthur tightly. "I thought they took you early, but you fought back and they hurt you!" The rest of his sentence was lost in uncontrolled sobbing, making it impossible for anyone to be able to decipher.

"Calm down, already! I just dropped a plate and when I tried to clean it up, I cut my hand. No big deal."

"No big deal!? The blood has bled through the cloth and is trailing down your arm!" He twisted Arthur's arm around to prove his point. "Wait… why is everything knocked over?"

"When I was heading to the bathroom, I… tripped and I couldn't see for awhile…" What really happened was Alfred scared him half to death when he knocked on the door. He panicked and went to hide so that he didn't have to leave.

The clock weakly began to sing a little song. "11:45 A.M.~ The bunnies have come to play~" Two rabbits came out of holes in the clock and jumped up and down. "And once it is 12~ The bunnies will hide away~" They went back in their holes and remained there. "But do not fear, they will reappear and play today~!" With that the clock stopped all together, not even the ticking of each second was heard.

Alfred just stared at the clock in shock, almost acting like it will burst into flames soon. A great pounding sounded from the door, Arthur ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "You answer the door and say I'm not here, buy me time! I don't want to leave yet!"

Gilbert was at the door in the full black uniform only used for this kind of occasion. "Alfred… Where is Arthur? It's time…"

"O-Oh, really? Well…Um… He isn't home… He, uh…" Alfred glanced to the side trying to think of an excuse, something. That was the wrong move to make, clear give-away. Gilbert shoved him out of the way and began to search. The albino cautiously looked into the kitchen. To his relief, there was no sign of the Englishmen. He looked at Alfred.

"He's in the bathroom, isn't he?" He tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. "Kesesese~! A lock won't stop my AWESOMNESS!" He took a step back and used all his strength to kick the door. It flew into the back wall, the frightened blonde just dodging it.

"Arthur, run!" Alfred exclaimed, trembling with fear.

"There is nowhere to run, idiot! I'm in a bloody bathroom!" Tears formed in his forest green eyes, he gave in. Gilbert snapped the shackles around his wrists and ankles. He was led out of the house into the sunlight that slowly vanished as the sun was covered by a large cloud.

"Arthur, I am going to stay by your side through this…"Alfred whispered into his ear.

They reached the platform to see Lovino there with the golden butcher knife in his hand. "Lets get this over with so that I can go home and be with that bastard, Antonio." He slightly yelled as he pushed Arthur down to his knees. Gilbert stood by, ready to force him back down if he tried to run.

Lovino brought the blade above his head and quickly swung it down as Alfred looked away in emotional pain. The snow white wing floated down to the ground as blood freely flowed from where it once was.

Arthur opened his mouth to scream in pain, but no sound escaped. Tears now flowed faster. The knife sliced through the other one, more pain surging through his body.

"Stand up." The Italian muttered. Gilbert grabbed Arthur's arm, forcing him to rise to his feet. He was lead to the edge of heaven, the fall that feels like it takes an eternity to end.

Alfred rushed over and grabbed the blade from Lovino's hand and forced it half way through his left wing. He screamed as the signals of extreme pain filled his thoughts. He looked to Lovino for help to complete the job.

"Alfred! What are you- Gah!" Gilbert pushed Arthur over the edge.

"Arthur! Finish chopping off my wings! I need to follow him!" Lovino swiftly forced the blade through both the wings. With that, Alfred rushed and fell off the edge in pursuit of Arthur. He quickened his decent and wrapped his arms around the Englishmen's waist.

"What are you doing! You still have time to live in heaven!"

"I told you I was going to stay with you through this! I won't allow you to leave alone." He kissed Arthur to keep from hearing a enraged reply about how stupid he was acting.

Al… you are my hero." Arthur said into Alfred's ear. He brought the kiss back and they dissolved together.

_I promise we will meet again, either in another world, or in the memories of time._

**Thank you for reading my fanfic~ I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
